


and the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways

by RagtimeCat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Good thing Rey and Kylo are into it too, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, No Pregnancy, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, Turns out Rose is secretly kinky af, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagtimeCat/pseuds/RagtimeCat
Summary: The Force bond activates at a rather inopportune time for Rey. Fortunately for everyone involved, Rose is into the idea of being watched, and Kylo is into the idea of watching.





	and the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways

**Author's Note:**

> For "Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge," Day 1: Voyeurism/Exhibitionism

Rey’s arrangement with Rose started about three months ago, when it became clear and Finn didn’t return Rose’s feelings and Rey was desperately searching for a distraction of her own. There wasn’t any fanfare or drama; they both realized they were sexually frustrated and they decided to lend each other a hand, so to speak. At some point after that, the truth of Rey’s strange relationship with Kylo (or Ben, or whatever he wants to call himself these days) came up in conversation. “Snoke told us he forged the connection, but he’s dead and the connection is still there,” she’d confided in Rose. “The worst part is, I don’t know if makes me feel better or worse to catch glimpses of him.”

Reasonably, Rose’s first question was “Does he know where we are?” followed by “Can anyone else see him when he appears to you?”

“I don’t think he knows where we are,” Rey had reassured her, “and I don’t think anyone else can see him. Not as long as we’re not touching.”

“You can touch each other?” Surprisingly, Rose’s tone wasn’t horrified, just curious. Rey had a brief flash of wondering what Rose and Kylo would say about the Force bond if she’d been in Rey’s place, and it made her oddly jealous to think of the two of them forming some sort of science experiment without her.

The strangest part was, she couldn’t say whether she was more jealous of Kylo or Rose. 

Tonight’s the first night in nearly two weeks that Rey and Rose have both been on-base and off-duty, and they’re taking full advantage of it. Relationships aren’t forbidden between members of the Resistance, but neither of them wants anyone else to know about their arrangement. Secretly, Rey thinks that the idea of sneaking around is kind of hot, so she’s not complaining about it. But the moment she and Rose lock themselves in Rey’s tiny bunk room, they nearly tear their clothes off, full of pent-up sexual energy and in desperate need for release.

Rey is on her back in the small bunk with Rose eating her pussy like it’s a goddamn three-course banquet. Rose has this _ thing _ she does where she teases Rey until she’s begging for release; on more than one occasion, it’s ended with Rey accidentally shattering something using the Force. (The last time it happened, it was Rose’s commlink. As flattered as she’d been that she’d made Rey come so hard she lost control, she wasn’t too pleased about having to requisition a new one.) Normally, Rey is too proud to beg, but in the moment it’s kind of hot to see how much it turns Rose on. All is proceeding as usual until the moment where everything shifts and there’s that strange pressure popping. Rey freezes, hyper-aware that Rose has no idea what’s going on and that Kylo is about to get an eyeful of naked, sweaty Rey.

“What’s wrong?” Rose asks, lifting her head up from between Rey’s legs. “We can stop if you—” Something in Rey’s expression must give her a hint as to what’s happening, because her eyes widen and she mouths _ Is he here? _

Rey doesn’t see this, however; she’s too busy gaping at Kylo, who is red-faced and gaping right back at her. It’s unclear where exactly he is, but it _ is _ clear where he’d like to be, judging from the way his trousers have started to tent. “Rey,” he murmurs, the first word either of them has said to each other in months.

_ Kriff. _ This is quite possibly the last situation she wanted to see him in, mid-coitus with someone else. The way he says her name evokes something in Rey that she doesn’t want to name, something that makes her shiver, an added source of tension to that which she’s already getting from Rose.

Rose, smart woman that she is, has taken Rey’s staring at a seemingly empty corner of the room as a yes, Kylo is there. “Can he see me?” she whispers at the same time that Kylo asks, “Are you alone?”

“No,” Rey says to both of them.

Kylo does that _ thing _ he does with his jaw, like there’s a puzzle he’s trying to solve. Neither he nor Rey is certain of what their next move should be.

Rose, on the other hand, seems delighted by this turn of events. “So all he sees is you, spread out in front of him?”

Rey finally looks away from Kylo to see Rose’s mischievous smile. “I guess so,” she says, relaxing just a fraction. Rose is taking this much better than Rey would have expected. The mechanic enjoys the thought of being watched, it seems. Rey’s never really gone into much detail about her bond with Kylo, but she’s told Rose enough that she’s aware that it’s more complicated than “two Force-sensitives on opposite sides of a galactic civil war.”

“What’s he doing?” Rose asks, pulling herself up to lean over Rey. She doesn’t wait for an answer before she starts teasing Rey again, tracing her fingers over Rey’s inner thighs while sucking another mark onto Rey’s neck.

“He’s just watching,” Rey answers, eyes on Kylo again. He’s still frozen in place. For his sake, Rey hopes he’s alone right now. As much as she’d been dreading this particular situation, now that it’s upon her, she likes the thought of him watching some unseen being making her scream.

“Who are you with?” Kylo asks. At the same time, Rose asks, “Is he enjoying the show?”

“I’m with a friend,” she tells him.

“A friend,” he repeats. Is that a hint of jealousy she detects?

It’s at that particular moment that Rose’s fingertips find Rey’s clit again, and she can’t hold back the moan that escapes as Rose starts to bring her to her peak. “Tell him he can watch,” Rose urges.

Rey has a feeling that Kylo won’t take particularly well to the idea of an anonymous third party _ allowing _ him to do something, but the idea of Kylo watching Rey get off makes her even wetter than she already was. “You like that, don’t you?” Rose purrs, sliding a finger inside of Rey. “You want him to watch us, you dirty little Jedi.”

“Like you don’t,” Rey retorts.

It’s peculiar to be having a conversation with two people who can’t see or hear each other. “I assume that was to your friend,” Kylo mutters.

Rey doesn’t like the way he’s gone so flat. “She says she wants you to watch,” she blurts out, the closest she’ll let herself get to _ Wait, no, don’t leave me again. _

He hesitates before responding. “And you?” 

She doesn’t hesitate before answering, “Yes, _ please._” It’s an entire galaxy apart from the last time she said that word to him, and thank the stars for that.

Kylo inhales sharply, then nods, no longer trying to hide the hungry look in his eyes. He doesn’t waste another moment tugging his trousers down and wrapping a hand around his cock. “Fuck, Rey,” he hisses, sitting down on what Rey assumes is furniture wherever he is. “Of all the times to—” He cuts himself off with a groan as he starts to stroke himself.

“Where are you right now?” she asks, mesmerized by the sight of his hand wrapped around his cock. She’s seen holoporn, but this is a completely different experience.

“In my office,” he says. “You’re spread out on my desk.”

That shouldn’t turn Rey on as much as it does. “He says I’m—we’re in his office, on his desk.”

Her suspicion that Rose will like that as much as she does is confirmed when Rose pauses to say, “Then let’s give him a show, shall we?” She doesn’t wait for a response before she dives back in, her tongue and her fingers working Rey faster than they ever have. Knowing that Kylo is there, watching them, speeds her along as she chases the release she sorely needs.

The words escape her mouth before she even registers what she’s saying. “Fuck, I wish you two could see each other.”

Rose moans, face buried too deep in Rey’s cunt to respond otherwise, and Kylo curses, speeding up his movements. “I want to watch you get fucked as hard as you deserve,” he manages to get out through gritted teeth. Rey has no idea what he means by “deserve,” but she can’t deny hot how it is that he’s chasing his own release right along with her.

Rey’s close now, her responses coming out in a series of needy moans and gasps as Rose adds another finger, fucking her harder. What finally tips her over the edge, however, is the way Kylo moans her name as he comes. She comes so hard that it takes her a minute or two to realize that Kylo has disappeared, and it’s just her and Rose again. 

Rose works her through the aftershocks gently, then smirks at Rey. “Did he like the show?”

The image of Kylo spilling over his own hand is practically seared into Rey’s eyeballs. “Yeah, you could say that,” she says, the whole situation feeling surreal.

“Stars, that was hot,” Rose sighs. Then—”You said you two can touch across your Force thing, yeah?” 

“Yes?”

“Excellent,” she says, grinning. “Next time, _ I _ want to watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading & happy kinktober!


End file.
